


Presenting sucks

by MultipleShipperFreak



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Possessive Behavior, Possible Mpreg, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, presenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleShipperFreak/pseuds/MultipleShipperFreak
Summary: Yuri was always assumed he was going to present as alpha everything about him screamed alpha but when he unexpectedly starts presenting as an omega what is a boy to do? How will his best alpha friend otabek react? Why is katsudon suddenly very cuddly with him and why is JJ suddenly talking to him more often? So many question so little answers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys this is my first fic so be gentle ;-;.  
> But still I hope you enjoy I see so few omegaverse fics that focus on omega yuri so I decided to contribute a little. 
> 
> Anywho enjoy :D

_****_ ****_Prologue_

_Omega the word used to come up but not as often  as it does now.Before I never really cared it never really mattered to me that was in grade school...i wish I still had the nativity I did back then. There was a kid Denis he had been complaining for day on how hos omega mother was having a pup and how he didn't want another pup invading on his life. It struck me as odd why should it matter? He would complain that his parents would baby the pup instead of him. Baby him? Why should it matter my parents never baby me or pay to much attention to me. So why should he even care if his parents do or don't?_

_"It's not fair!" He would complain all day maybe 40 times a day. God he would never shut up about it. At the time I knew the concept of what having a sibling was even if I didn't have one I knew what it was. Siblings meant friends and friends were something I didn't have I had kind of a violent nature to my name hense the reason no one had wanted to be around me but still why would he not want a sibling?_

 

_At the end of the day I had asked my parents at dinner why I couldn't have a sibling.....i remember it was quiet to begin with like every dinner was but it had grown into a very uncomfortable silence after what I had said_

_"Yurochka what did you just say" my alpha father had said_

_"I just uh wanted to know if why I can t have a sibling like Denis" I was 5 at the time and didn't think before I spoke..i wish I did._

_"Yurochka what brought you to think of this....what caused you to think of such a stupid thing to say?" His alpha mother had decided to put her input in._

_"I just heard Denis say that his omega mot-"_

_* **CRASH***_

_"Yurochka how many times do I have to tell you not to speak of those filthy creatures in this house?" His alpha father had thrown his glass of water on the wall while he had been saying that._

_"I .....neve da-sir" I would always wonder why my own parents made me call them sir and ma'am and not mom and dad like everyone else._

_"Yurochka you need to understand you aren't even wanted what would make you think we would want another brat running around?" His alpha mother had told him with the sickly  sweet voice he always hated._

_"I'm sorry ma'am  I won't say it again" I wish I could go back and hit her....hard. I hated her more then I hated my supposed father. I wish I would have realized sooner that she wasnt my biological mother then maybe I wouldn't have cared as much about what she had said to me._

_"Good now go to your room you have upset your father enough and don't take your food i don't want to have to send a maid to clean up after you god knows you-"_

_***DING DONG***  
_

_"Ugh well get the door yurochka"_

_"Yes sir"_

_It was always a long way down well for a give year old it would but most of the time it was worth it no one really came to visit at this time and the only one that did brought a smile to my face._

_._

_._

_._

_"GRANDPA!" I love my grandpa he was the only one who cares about me that I knew_

_"Hello yurochka how are you doing this evening?"_

_"I'm doing good grandpa I was going to go to my room because I something I shouldn't have but that's okay vause I'm a little tired anyways but I really want to watch the pretty people ice skate oh I want to ice skate to when I grow up" at that point I was rambling but that didn't matter to him he always listened to me never told me I was annoying or ever told me I talked to much._

_"Yurochka I told you to open the door not annoy your grandpa with you stupid banter" dad always ruined everything..._

_"Ah Alexander how are you doing today"_

_"I'm doing great dad I'm so sorry please excuse him he doesn't know when to shut up at times haha"_

_"No trouble how is Alyona doing not bad I hope" they would never talk for long but that day was different that day was the day my life changed....for the better_

_"Yurochka why don't you go to your room and pack a few things that you would like to take with you your grandpa is taking you somewhere special"_

_It was only a few years later would I find put that my grandpa had lied to my father. He lied to his own son all for the sake of his grandson.....I couldn't ask for a better grandpa_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor yuri D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will happen about once a week maybe twice depending on the length I have them pre written on paper so I don't lose them the first two chapters were pre written hense the reason i uploaded 2 in one night ^-^ 
> 
> Anywho enjoy!
> 
> No beta tester ;-; sorry

**Third person POV**

"Yurio are you ok you be been a little out of it all day" snapping out of his daze yurio turned towards the person who had just spoke to him. Yuuri Katsuki the omega that never seemed to leave him alone for to long when theu were practicing. Yurio was confused as of late he had been well smelling alot more scents then he usually does given that it wasnt all his fault the scents were the problem they were getting way to strong for his liking anyways. Take yuuri for example normally he wouldn't think twice when he smelt the faint scent of sakura blossoms but recently it was stronger and yurio swore he could also smell the faint scent of honeysuclkes as well. At first he blamed it on yuuri claming he wasnt using enough scent nullifying lotion. To which worried yuuri saying he's been used the same if not stronger lotion  ( courtesy of viktor claming he shouldn't worry about something as stupid as dynamics when doing something his adorable piglet loved doing) yurio just brushed it off as nothing to which worried yuuri even more 

"What yeah why wouldn't I be fine" yurio said annoyince evident in his voice 

"You've been spacing out all day are you sure you are?" Yuuri said again with a slight frown this time 

"I said yes dammit why do yo-" yurio was abruptly cut off when he felt a cool hand touch his forehead. Yurio stiffened if there was one thing yurio hated it was being touched. He recalled nearly biting off Chris's hand when he tried to touch his shoulder. Strangely though it felt nice he had been feeling a litt bit off even though he would never admit it. All day he had felt a little to warm for comfort. However yuuri's cool hand on his forehead felt so soothing. Without even noticing it he found himself leaning into the touch. Yuuri however was getting even more worried then he was seconds ago. Yurio had barley ever let him touch him and when he did it was nowhere this long. 

"Yurio your alot warmer then normal" he said moving his hand from his forehead to his cheek. Yurio barley even listening leaned even more in t yuuri's touch it just felt to good.

"Why don't we sit down for a minute" yuuri said slowly guiding yurio to a seat just outside the rink

"..io....yurio" finally coming back to reality yuuri blinked a few times confused 

"Huh" he asked very confused at this point 

"I asked how long have you been feeling like this?"

**Yurio's POV**

"I asked how long have you been feeling like this" katsudon had asked me 

what feeling like what I feel fine 

"What feeling like what I feel fine" I snapped 

Katsudon frowned at this what did i do he asked a question i answered what more does he want. 

"I don't believe you don't be like the. I think you may have caught a bug now you stay here I'm going to go get you some water" and with that the pig got up and made his way to the locker room. Who does he think he is ordering me around like that dammit. Whatever who cares what he says. 

_you heard your omega mother don't get_ _up_

What the fuck did I just hear that right?!?! No way no fucking way did I hear that right. No way in he'll would I ever thing of something like that so where did it come from?!?! I swear all this thinking is making me dizzy I swear god when did it get so hot in here.

"Yurio I'm back here you go" I turned to see katsudon handing me a bottle with the lid already off. I reached out my hand shaking a little from earlier. 

_what a good omega he cares for us so well we should learn from him!_

This time I reacted worse then be for I practically started choking on my water and nearlyspit all of it out. What's wrong with me am I going insane is that why I'm hearing things. That has to be it I'm losing it they're going to throw me in the Looney bin. 

"Yurio!" Yuuri said panic in voice. He started to pat my back and it caused me to calm down more then it should. 

"Are you alright" he said concern replacing the panic from earlier 

"Yeah" I said gasping slightly finally getting air into my lungs. I took another drink very hesitantly slightly scared I would hear what ever it was I was hearing again.

"Better?" Katsudon asked 

Finally swallowing I nodded feeling the slight burn in my throat disappear 

"You scared me for a second there I'm glad your okay" yuuri had said rubbing my back

"Thank you" I said whispering slightly 

"Your welcome yurio bit you don't need to thank me I'm always happy to help you" he said with a sweet and caring smile 

I was about to ask why he cares so much about me only my grandpa ever cared about me when a sickening smell hit my nose making me gag. What the he'll was that smell. I looked around to see where the disgusting smell was coming from hopefully to make it stop. When I finally found the source of it I choked in disgust it was those damn hockey players. God I hated them so much not only were they a alpha only team but they were flat out sexist to omegas ripping on them any chance they can get. However that's not what had worried me at the moment. What worried me was the awful smell emunating from all them. I had never smelt it before it was putrid it made me want to vomit. I was about to ask yuuri if he smelt it to when I felt something trickle out of my backside. My eyes grew to the size of head. What the fuck was going?!??!. I didn't even realize I was panicking until I heard those dickheads say something 

"Hey Vadim do you smell that" he said in a snobby voice

Vadim I'm assuming scented the air looking around before his eyes landed on me. I felt like I was losing control over my mind and body I whimpered looking around for something 

_It's not safe here_

I heard it again...safety I need to find safety 

"Viktor" I heard katsudon yell for 

Viktor?Why was he calling for Viktor? Wait who is Viktor again? God it's so hot why is it so hot. I turn to only who I assume is Vadim and see him inching towards me with a feral look on his face. Finally feeling the last of my grip on reality I finally starred to give in to the "voice". 

_it's not safe! We're not ready yet! Hide behind your mother he'll protect you be won't let anything happen to you hurry!._

**Third person POV**

"Viktor" yuuri shouted to his mate grabbing him and shoving himself between yurio and the stupid alpha whose name he didn't care about. Viktor sensing his mates distress made his way to his side rather quickly 

"Yuuri what it what's wrong" he asked frantically 

"Yurio he's presenting we nee-" a loud growl ripped through the air  all eyes finally going on the alpha standing mere feet away from the three 

Yakov who was talking to lilia near the back looked up to see what was going started walking near the comotion lilia following closely behind. Mila also noticing as well stared going as well in hopes of stopping the already up coming fight that was about to break out. However before she could get there the alpha decided to make his move on a now whimpering yurio who was currently clutching his stomach in pain. Everyone one held their breath as they watched expecting Viktor to get lost in his instincts any second. What they didn't expect was for the stupid alpha to shove Viktor to the ground and make his move on yurio. Yuuri however was having none that and hissed quite loudly and swiped hard at the alpha. Said alpha backed away and touched his face now bleeding he was pissed. He prepared himself to lunge at yuuri. The other omega fully ready to rip his head off if he touched yurio but just before that happened Viktor got up and practically started mauling the other alpha. Mila finally reaching them yanked Viktor by the hem of his shirt. Viktor still having his instincts in overdrive growled the loudest he even thought was possible.

"Dumbass get yurio out of here we'll handle this" Mila said 

Viktor coming to his senses snapped out of his state and turned to tend to his mate and yurio. 

"Yuuri we need to get him pit of here" yuuri who was currently clutching yurio turned to Viktor eyes nearly all the way dialated blinked a few times and nodded. He handed off yurio to Viktor and both ran to the door intent on taking him to their home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay strong yurio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^-^ hope your having a good day :D   
> First things first I would like to thank kitty144 and gataloca for telling me about my terrible grammar thank you so much >. < and thank you for geekmom13 for reviewing in general   
> Also thank you all for taking your time to read my story it just makes my day   
> This one is kinda short but it does clear up somethings for the next chapter

  **Yurio’s POV**

  
Tired I’m so tired. What happened a again I forget? Ugh all of this thinking is giving me a headache. I feel so sweaty...gross where am i. I look around the dimly lit room it's small but not very small nothing is really special about it. I’m laying on a soft bed maybe to soft with a few blankets scattered around just under me. Am I forgetting something? how did I get here just what the hell happened?. I sit up taking in my surrounding again just in case I missed something earlier. This time I see a case of water bottles next to me. Realizing how thirsty I actually was I reached down to grab one opening it and taking a big gulp I start thinking again trying to figure out just what happened. Thinking back to the first thing I remember was harder the I had thought it be. I remember waking up this morning…yeah and I remember going to practice and talking to katsudon he said how I didn’t look to good today. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when I heard the door open. I looked towards the door and saw katsudon walking towards me with a small tray with soup? It looks like soup at least.

  
“Good afternoon yurio how are you feeling?” yuuri asked setting the soup on my lap

  
“I feel fine” I said voice sounding a little scratchy

  
There was a small silence .

  
“well that’s good I’m glad for that…umm but yurio I know this may be uncomfortable but we need to talk about what happened” he said eyes looking nervously from me to his lap

  
“What did happen though” I said a little confused.

  
“well yurio you presented…as omega”

  
The silence was defining….omega the one thing he had never wanted to be. The one thing he dreaded to be.

  
“I…..I can’t be omega NO YOUR WRONG I can’t be” he's lying this is a joke a big fat joke he can’t be….

  
“I’m sorry yurio but it’s the truth” yuuri said   
.  
.  
.  
“get….out'

  
“yurio no we need to t-

  
“I SAID GET OUT GO RUN TO YOUR ALPHA THAT'S ALL YOUR GOOD FOR” looking at yurio one last time yuuri got up and left him alone. Omega…..how could this even happen I should be an alpha dammit this isn’t fair what did I do to deserve this. Was it cause of how I acted towards katsuki was that it…why…just why.

  
**Third person POV**   
Yurio now sobbing loudly looked down seeing the soup picked it up and let it drop to side of him and pulled his knees close to himself the same question going through his head . Why?   
Meanwhile in the room just down the hall yuuri was talking to Victor over the phone   
_“I see he will come to won’t he?”_

  
“I hope he does it’s really hard to take in all the news at once at least for me it was”

  
_“I think he just needs time”_

  
“Your right I’m sure he’ll learn to accept it over time. I’m just afraid he’ll think that this will ruin his life”

  
_“It won’t we just have to make sure he keeps an open mind to everything it’s not the 18th century anymore he can accomplish anything he wants now”_

  
“Yeah…seeing him like this just makes me sick to my stomach is all”

  
_“I know you care a lot for him it really great yurio never really had many people to care for him other then his grandpa I’m sure he appreciates it even if he doesn’t say”_

  
“really?”

  
_“yes really but lyubov moya you don't love him more then me do you?”_  
 _._  
.  
.  
“Viktor is now very really the time to be jealous”

  
_“But yuuri what of he steals you away from me it’s not unheard of for Omegas to ditch their alphas for another omega”_

  
At this point yuuri could practically hear Victor's whining through the phone.

 

"Just come home already besides can t leave now"

_“hmm what do you mean by that?”_

  
… “nothing did you get what I asked for”

  
_“Yes but yuuri what do you mean?”_

  
“well talk about it later just come home soon”

  
_“alright ya lyublyu tebya”_

  
“I love you too be safe”

  
And with that yuuri hung up his phone and set it down. He debated if he should go and check on yurio again or just leave him alone like he asked for. Against his better judgement he made his way back to the guest room preparing for the worst. However what yuuri didn’t expect was to see a sobbing yurio laying on his side,clutching the blankets and frantically trying to wipe away his tears.

  
“I thought I said to leave me alone” he said sobbing in between his words

  
“yurio I know you don’t like this but we really need to talk we have to prepare make sure this doesn’t happen again”

  
“What do you mean happen again my life is over don’t you see I can’t skate anymore” he said back a little hint of anger in his voice

  
“oh yurio your life isn’t over this is just a small step to so much more you can still skate just because your omega doesn’t mean anything so many people support omegas now you’ll be fine I promise”

  
“But what about everyone else they hate omegas doing anything what about m-“

  
“it’s fine really you just need to keep doing what you love and you’ll be fine” yuuri said with a smile

  
“I uh I just don’t know how to take this all in”

  
“it’s okay now why don’t you get cleaned up a little and I’ll make you some more food I bet your hungry after all you’ve been through”

  
“I guess your right I should”

  
“alright I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me” yuuri said standing up from where he previously was seated

  
“ok” yurio said still trying to accept that he was one of….them

  
_Flashback_

_“filthy whores all of them all they’re good for is making pups and then dying”_

  
_“But sir teacher said that they’re supposed to be cherished and loved”_

  
_“well your teacher is stupid and if I ever hear you talk back to me again your going to meet the back of my boot you understand”_

  
_“Yes sir”_

  
_“Good now get ready your going to meet someone special tonight”_

  
_“who sir?”_

  
_“an exceptional person a strong willed person that only submits to me”_

  
_“Are they an alpha like you sir?”_

  
_“well maybe you weren't a complete mess up yes your right she is an alpha and she s going to be my new wife”_

  
_“But sir I liked the other lady she was nice”_

  
_SLAM_

  
_“Do not even mention her do you hear me yurochka shes nothing but a filthy whore”_

  
_SMACK_

  
_“Do you understand”_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_“Yes sir”_

  
_“Don’t you ever forget it”_  
.  
.  
.  
 _._  
 _“Alyona hello how are you today.Ah allow me to introduce this child”_

  
_“Ah yes the filthy child no need to introduce me I have no need to know about him”_

  
_“haha your sense of humor always makes me laugh now why don’t I show you around”_

  
_End flashback_

  
Yurio’s POV   
Fucking bitch I hope your old and ugly now…..but what if he finds out I can barley talk to him when he contacts me…….i don’t think I can hold it together is he calls again…

  
Third person POV   
Finally getting up from his spot on the bed yurio looked around holding on to the bed post to support his wobbly legs. He wobbled to the door to see which way the bathroom was to clean himself up. Yuuri must have heard him open the door.

  
“if your looking for the bathroom it’s the 2nd door to your right”

  
“Thank you” he said in a scratchy voice   
He slowly let go of the wall feeling steadier now that he had walked around a bit. Upon entering yurio looked around not really doing anything he silently decided he would take a quick shower. A small knock at the door made yurio jump A little.

  
“yurio Viktor just got back and brought a few things I thought you might need”

  
Opening the door yurio took a plastic bag filled with a few bottles and a change of clothes in it.

  
“Thank you” he said closing the door again this time locking it.

  
Taking out the contents of the bag yurio found a bottle of scent blocking body wash and lotion. Looking a little harder yurio pulled out a small box. Low grade suppressants that said they helped with the cramps and dizziness. Taking them out yurio took 2 hoping it would not make his heat come back sooner then he wanted it to. Tossing the small empty box near the trash yurio let out a whine when the box didn’t quite make it in. Debating whether or not to pick it up he ultimately went and picked it up and tossed in the bin.

  
“hmm” he let out a confused hum hidden under piles and piles of toliet paper was a small white stick.

  
What the hell?

  
Curiosity getting the better of him he started pulling the toilet paper around until the stick was fully in view. Yurio s eyes widened wider then he ever thought was possible.

  
“WHAT THE FUCK”

 

 

 


End file.
